


Safety Net

by The5thDimension



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The5thDimension/pseuds/The5thDimension
Summary: Though Alexa longs for more, she could only ever be Sasha's safety net - to catch her when she falls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you may be asking yourself, "Why did you write this?" And honestly, I actually don't know. Enjoyed writing something short for a change, so... yay!

_Thanks._

That's all Alexa ever receives from her overnight guest, the woman intruding in the darkness to claim her body and bed. When the sun rises and the light invades the room, revealing the sins of moments prior, she remembers everything in vivid detail. It's the same routine, every time. It's a song that never gets old. The sweet nothings, hands combing through tangled hair, legs interlocking so tightly that they become one. It's an entire night of passionate melodies playing across naked bodies, until they hit a crescendo. And as the song finally reaches its climax, and as she reaches _her_ climax, Alexa knows what soon follows, though she prays it doesn't.

She watches silently as Sasha's bare form sits up from the bed, checking her phone for the unopened apology text that they both know is waiting for her. Alexa doesn't bother getting up - she doesn't have to. She can see everything she needs to see in Sasha's smile. It's the way she stares at her phone, as if a measly text is enough to fix everything - as if a simple 'I'm sorry' is enough to take back the arguments, the fighting, the yelling over a careless mistake blown way out of proportion. But for Sasha, it is enough, because Alexa realizes the heartbreaking truth.

Sasha loves Bayley.

It hurts. Alexa hates that it hurts, but it hurts anyway. To Sasha, she's a momentary reprieve - a safety net to catch her when her relationship with Bayley stumbles. She accepted long ago what her role in Sasha's life is. Yet, in spite of herself, she longs for more. She longs for the day where Sasha doesn't smile at her phone, where she'll lie back in bed, and they can play their song again and again.

She's powerless to stop Sasha from throwing a worn out t-shirt over herself, covering twin peaks that Alexa had only scaled hours, if not minutes ago. The taste of Sasha's caramel skin is still fresh on her tongue - she watches in silent jealousy as the fabric of Sasha's clothing covers flesh that her mouth should be covering instead. And when she loses sight of Sasha's legs - those smooth, shapely valleys that Alexa's hands have explored every inch of - she curses those clothes with every fiber of her being. There are no words exchanged between them as Sasha dresses herself, though Alexa has a thousand words she wants to say.

_Come back to bed._

_Stay._

_Don't go._

_I love you more._

_Please don't leave._

The words go unspoken, like they always do, because Alexa would rather have Sasha like this than not at all. To Sasha, this is pure emotion - it's rage, it's fury, it's sadness, it's sorrow, it's unbridled passion - leaking through, and taking the shape of lust. She stands up, placing a pair of glasses over her eyes, leaving Alexa to lie in the bed of their misdeeds, as always.

"Thanks," Sasha says, as if grateful for a service. It's like clockwork. "For this. I needed that."

Alexa says nothing, until Sasha's hand reaches for the door.

"Sasha?"

She doesn't know why the name leaves her lips. Maybe she wants Sasha to look at her with those eyes again. The same eyes that studied her body - the eyes that gazed at her scars, her insecurities, and found a way to make love to them all the same. Maybe she wants Sasha to acknowledge her before she _doesn't_ acknowledge her, until the next time she needs a warm body. Maybe she wants Sasha to break down, and to admit that she cares, somehow, someway, however unrealistic that thought may be.

"You're welcome," Alexa whispers, pathetically.

And for a brief moment, a flash of understanding crosses Sasha's eyes - a look that says 'If things were different.' Alexa forces herself to nod so that Sasha can leave. She doesn't want the woman to see her cry. Sasha does just that, leaving before the inevitable spilling of tears.

Alexa lies in bed, alone, staring at the ceiling. Weak sobs escape her as she thinks of the woman she loves, loving another. But she doesn't cry for long, because she knows that Sasha will be back, when she needs her. When Bayley's mistakes become too much to bear, and when Sasha needs arms to hold her - she'll be here to catch her. Until the day that Sasha admits that she loves her too, Alexa will be here, waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not used to ending stories on a sad note.
> 
> Tumblr @starchild-5


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they meet - the next time Sasha crawls into her bed like a thief in the night - Alexa is surprised by how natural everything feels. She awakens the morning after to find her bronze beauty sleeping soundly by her side, warm beneath their large, shared blanket. This is different, for Sasha is usually the first to succumb to the bright rays of the sun, rousing her from a much needed slumber after a lengthy night of intimacy. Alexa doesn't mind this new change in their routine - half of this bed was reserved for Sasha and Sasha alone. It was only right that she make use of it.

Alexa seizes this golden opportunity to feed her hungry eyes. She carefully lifts the sheet from atop Sasha's resting form - not much, but just enough to peek at the treasure lying beneath. Her heart skips a beat and she forgets how to breathe. The sight of Sasha's naked body snatches the air from her lungs, every single time.

She allows her eyes to get their fill, to feast on the image of perfection before them. Across Sasha's skin they continue to roam, until they land upon her two pink wonders, protruding from her luscious breasts. Alexa has become familiar with them over the past few months - she's committed them to memory. The way they taste as she flicks her tongue across those sweet, sweet berries. The way they feel as she rolls them between her fingertips, tugging and pinching them as they stiffen in response. Sasha yelps - she always yelps - but doesn't ask Alexa to stop. Instead, she begs her to continue, and Alexa is happy to give in to the whims of the goddess that lies next to her.

She has to pull the thin sheet a bit further to see Sasha's lower body. Those legs - god, did she love those legs. Alexa's lips tingle each time they trace a path of affection along them, until they reach her thighs, her tongue ready to explore the cave between them. Sasha's waist is the perfect size for throwing her arms around, pulling her close, pulling Sasha _into_ her as her mouth works away at her core. It takes every ounce of willpower in Alexa's veins to keep her hands, to keep her lips, from repeating the process at this very moment.

Her gaze shifts to Sasha's face, to keep her mind preoccupied. A strand of blue hair is the only thing that stands between Alexa and seeing Sasha's well-defined features in all of their morning glory. She gently pushes the pesky blue devil away, and is immediately greeted by the face of her midnight lover. She gives herself a minute to soak it in - the sunlight shines at just the right angle to give Sasha an angelic glow.

The minute passes far too quickly for her liking. Sasha's eyes slowly open, and she smiles. Alexa returns the smile, half-heartedly, because she knows what's soon to follow. She braces for the text - the thrown together, last minute apology from Bayley for the harsh words spoken the previous night. She painstakingly waits for the smile. Not the same smile that Sasha just gave to her. No, the smile that says 'I love you' as she looks at her phone, thinking of Bayley. She waits for Sasha to get dressed, to walk out the door, and prepares to cry herself back to sleep.

On cue, Sasha rises from the bed, sitting up and stretching her tired limbs. Alexa doesn't join her, doesn't move - she lies there, and waits.

Only, it never comes. Alexa waits, but nothing happens. There's no text, there's no smile. Sasha's phone lay idly by the bedside. And Alexa _knows_. She knows that something is wrong, but is too afraid to ask. She joins Sasha, sitting up from the bed, her own exposed chest kissed by the morning light. Her life is flipped upside down when Sasha begins to speak.

"I ended it last night."

The words fly from Sasha's mouth, as if speaking them was the most simple thing in the world - as if speaking them was _easy_. Alexa is scared. She's frightened, because she has hope, and when she has hope, the dream ends. The dream ends, and she wakes up in bed, alone, wishing more than anything to fall back into that peaceful dream. If this is a dream, she doesn't want to wake up. But as the seconds turn to minutes and the dream is still ongoing, Alexa questions if maybe this isn't a dream at all.

"Why?" she asks Sasha.

"There's nothing there anymore. Just fighting. I couldn't live like that anymore."

Alexa tries to open her mouth - to fumble an apology, to say anything at all. She's stopped before she gets the chance by a wayward hand falling gracefully on her own. The hand grasps hers, locking their fingers together, and they just fit. They fit like no other hand - like no other set of fingers - can fit. Perfectly.

"And there's this," Sasha says with a smile. Alexa swallows hard, because she's seen this smile before. It's _the_ smile. "There's you," Sasha continues. Alexa hangs onto her every word, transfixed by Sasha's spell. "I couldn't leave you again. I… I love you."

Alexa smiles now too. It's not a half-hearted smile, but a genuine smile. A smile that says 'What took you so long?'

"I've been waiting to hear you say that," Alexa says, humor laced in her voice. She pulls Sasha back into bed, their fingers still interlaced, and their special song begins anew. This time, there is no crescendo, because their song repeats, again and again. Between the sweet nothings, the hands combing through tangled hair, and the interlocking of legs, there are new lyrics to the song. There's an 'I love you,' and there's an 'I love too.'

Alexa can't stop smiling, because the love that she longed for is finally hers. And even though she is no longer Sasha's safety net, she makes a promise. Between kisses soft as butterfly wings and touches hotter than the sun filtering through her window, she promises to never let Sasha fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Of course I couldn't end it on a sad note. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot! It was a lot of fun for a new pairing that I haven't written about, and might write about more in the future!
> 
> Tumblr @starchild-5


End file.
